dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Vegeta (Universe 18)
Vegeta (ベジータ, Bejīta) is one of the supporting protagonists of the Dragon Ball series, though he was previously one of the series' major antagonists. He formed a rivalry with Gokū, which however has become more friendly over the years and willingly enters the tournament hoping to face him. Appearance Vegeta's initial appearance in the manga is as a short and stocky character, with upright standing hair and a defined widow's peak. While abandoning the variations of his Saiyan armor, he still wears a dark blue, one-size bodysuit, borrowing the white gloves and boots from his original armor. He is shorter than Gokū and most other Saiyans he has been seen next to. Personality Vegeta has become far less pretentious than in the manga, as he changed by the end of Dragon Ball Z. According to Salagir, Vegeta had his epiphany while Super Saiyan 3 Gokū was fighting little Buu. After that point, Vegeta ceased to be arrogant and villainous. More noticeably, he has become comfortable with calling him by his Earth name rather than his Saiyan name. After 30 years, he has accepted that nobody on Earth cares about Gokū's original name, and he does not care about the Saiyan origin anymore: it does not define him nor Gokū. He can stop using this name, which was most importantly a constant reminder that he was the Prince and Gokū was the low-class. Another sign of Vegeta's development is his own admittance of finding 'inner peace' on Earth, and denouncing his Saiyan pride when talking down with disgust to an alternate version of himself, one that had become King of the Saiyans in Freeza's absence. Now, no longer senses any evil in him and cannot control him through his dark magic. Despite his changes, Vegeta still has an air of vanity. While he infers that he could have used Nail's assistance when fighting the Ginyu Force on Namek, he calculates that he will "crush Trunks" and move onto fighting Kakarotto without any hesitation. Although he still has a rivalry with Gokū, Vegeta now accepts that there are stronger opponents than him and no longer feels obligated to become the strongest warrior alive. For example, he inflects awe when he observes Vegetto and Broly during their battle, confessing that the two of them alone outclass the rest of the competition including himself. Vegeta also shows high esteem and care for his family and friends. For example, he was disappointed when considered forfeiting her match. Even though she is not part of his family, Vegeta was expecting more from her, as she constantly trained hard. As a result, Vegeta encouraged her to continue her match and take down Kakarotto herself. Vegeta's taciturnity is overshadowed by his knowledge of the Saiyans and the Frost Demons, and he is gradually taking the role of providing historical information to the others. His awareness also comes into play when he is one of four people to notice that a competitor has been replaced, and he, Gokū, Vegetto are the only three to deduce exactly what occurred to make this change. History Though some of the Z films have been re-imagined, this Vegeta shares a life very similar to his manga counterpart. Vegeta arrived on Earth with the intent to gain immortality, but he was fended off and his mission dynamic changed, revealing a lifelong desire to remove the biggest known threat to the galaxy, Freeza, and avenge his fallen race whom were destroyed by Freeza's will. As time passed since Freeza's death, Vegeta continued his push to power and joined forces with the Z-Warriors on multiple occasions, but he eventually mellowed out and started a new life on Earth. Coola's Invasion In Age 764 on Planet Earth, Cooler and his armored squadron attack the planet with Vegeta still mingling on it. As certain events unfold, Vegeta is shown to be fighting Doore of the armored squadron, and easily winning against him. After nonchalantly killing off Doore with a powerful energy wave due to finding the fight boring, Vegeta senses the awesome power of Goku's Super Saiyan strength and becomes enraged at his rivals might. When Goku finally manages to kill Cooler once and for all, Vegeta silently fumes while watching the celebrating Z-Fighters from the shadows behind a rock. The Legendary Super Saiyan In Age 767 between the 20th and 26th of May on Earth, Vegeta is shown to be hanging around with friends and family while having a picnic at a festival. When Gohan tells Vegeta to come join them in the festivities, Vegeta sternly tells him that he should rather use his second day in the chamber instead of having a "good" time. Gohan happily retorts by saying that there is still plenty of time before Cell's tournament. Shortly after, Paragus arrives and invites Vegeta to become king of "New Planet Vegeta" and to help defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan who has been destroying planets recently. Intrigued by the challenge, Vegeta accepts Paragus offer and goes off with him along with the other heroes. As certain events unfold, Broly transforms into his Legendary Super Saiyan state and easily defeats the Z-Fighters while his power increases every single minute. As Vegeta is struggling to stand back up, Goku is shown to be the only one still standing and prepares to use the Spirit Bomb proposed by Piccolo. Scuffing the idea as stupid, Vegeta laments that the Spirit Bomb never works with him being the living proof of that. Despite seeing the Spirit Bomb tactic being ridiculous initially, he changes his mind upon seeing Gohan fighting against Broly all by himself. Motivated by his courage, Vegeta reluctantly gives all of his energy to the Spirit Bomb, which completes its development instantly. Broly is then hit by the Spirit Bomb and is presumed deceased upon hitting the comet. With the threat over, Vegeta is shown to be resting with the other z-fighters before Goku has enough energy to teleport everybody back to Planet Earth. Broly: Second Coming In Age 774 between April 20th and the 7th of May on Earth, Vegeta suddenly senses Broly attacking both Trunks and Goten over a distant ocean. Rushing at top speed as a Super Saiyan, Vegeta finally arrives upon seeing Broly kicking Goten straight into the ocean. Wasting no time, Vegeta immediately punches him in the face, but Broly manages to recover and block Vegeta's kick as the former yells "where is my son". With an opening available, Broly punches Vegeta straight in his stomach, which results in the two super saiyan warriors to engage in high-speed melee combat. When the two warriors finally get themselves into a deadlock, Broly begins to taunt Vegeta for not being afraid of him anymore, which makes Vegeta to smugly tell Broly that he has "remembered" how to talk. Before another action could be made, Gohan suddenly bursts out from the ocean and piledrives his entire body straight into Broly's gut, thus disengaging the deadlock. After regrouping with Vegeta, Gohan tells Vegeta that they must defeat Broly before he goes into his Legendary form, but Broly catches on and immediately initiates the transformation. As Broly completes his transformation, Gohan tells Vegeta that nothing will hurt him now, with Vegeta sternly telling him that he already knows that. Confident that he can now defeat the "legendary failure" due to finding his power beneath Cell, Vegeta rushes after Broly despite Gohan protesting. After landing a solid punch to Broly's chin with no effect, Vegeta is utterly shocked before he is punched to the wayside of the battlefield, spewing blood everywhere from his mouth. Before Vegeta could be furthered attacked, Gohan intervenes as a Super Saiyan 2 and proceeds to battle Broly. After recovering and noting that Gohan is back to his good old days, Piccolo arrives and tells Vegeta that he has a plan to defeat Broly, with Vegeta initially refusing until he witnesses Broly's power doubling once again. After Piccolo tells Vegeta the plan, he goes off to replace Gohan as Vegeta prepares his Final Flash. After charging for a bit, Vegeta is forced to fire his Final Flash prematurely when Gohan hastily fires his Super Kamehameha to save Piccolo's life. Unknown to the two, Goku arrives next to them in his Super Saiyan 3 form, having used Instant Transmission to momentarily assist the two with a True Kamehameha, effectively creating a devastating Final Flash/Father-Son Kamehameha combination that launches Broly into the sun. Vegeta powers down back into base form to cool off from the battle. After seeing Piccolo regenerate and telling the Saiyans that Broly will momentarily fry alive in the sun, his analysis is proven true since Broly does indeed die shortly afterwards in the flames of the sun. Nighttime Lecture In Age 775, Vegeta hears his son screaming and saying that a monster is under his bed. After opening the door and turning on the lights, Vegeta sternly tells Trunks that if there ever is a monster underneath your bed, simply destroy him just like all of his enemies. HBTC Training Session In Age 785 Vegeta spars with Gokū in Super Saiyan 2 form on the Lookout. Upon gaining the upper hand he comments that Gokū should be fighting at full strength, but Gokū refuses because becoming a Super Saiyan 3 would end their match too quickly because of energy consumption and the fact that Vegeta apparently did not reach this level yet. Vegeta says that the level 3 is worthless, uses up too much energy and that he intend to do much better. Vegeta states that Gohan is the strongest of them without the need of a transformation, and launches a full powered Big Bang Attack at Gohan in Super Saiyan 2 to prove his point. Gohan manages to dissolve the blast while protecting Pan and Uub, but the altercation drives a splinter between Vegeta and Gohan, the latter threatening to kill Vegeta if he ever puts Pan in danger like that again. Vegeta smiles and promises to keep that in mind before departure. Since then Vegeta trained to reach a state in which he could release his full power without being a Super Sayan 3.Dragon Ball Multiverse: The Novelization - Part 1, Chapter 3 Multiverse Tournament First Round In the first round, Vegeta faced King Vegeta from Universe 10 and bested him with a kick to the chest and an energy blast that knocked the king unconscious. Notably, Vegeta was in awe after witnessing the power of Vegetto and Broly, but easily returned to his stoic nature afterward, even forcing his own son to remain in the tournament regardless of how strong their opponents were. When fought a Cell Junior, Vegeta elaborated that Cell had blown his cover by making a stronger, wilder son to replace the previous one. Second Round , in "Off to the second round!"}} Vegeta's next fight was with Trunks (Universe 12). When their battle began, Vegeta asked Trunks if he was able to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 and quickly assumes the transformation. Trunks explains that he was unable to but then assumes his Super Saiyan Third Grade form. To Vegeta's surprise, Trunks was able to overcome the disadvantages of the transformation even though Vegeta stated that he was suppressing his strength. After a hard fought battle, Vegeta manages to defeat Trunks with a powerful kick, carrying him off to the stands without bothering to wait for the Vargas' countdown. He later makes a discussion with his Universe 13 counterpart on Kakarotto's behavior, to which his counterpart declares him a 'pain in the ass'. Pan attempts to forfeit before her battle against Kakarotto, due to her losing the will to fight after witnessing her counterpart's brutal death at the hands of Bojack. Despite Videl's protests, Vegeta managed to encourage Pan to continue fighting, regardless of the outcome. Third Round In the next round, Vegeta faced off against Universe 13's Kakarotto. Kakarotto beams at the opportunity to finally kill Vegeta. Vegeta sighs and says that the feeling would be mutual if it were not for the fact that Kakarotto, compared to the Kakarotto he knows, is nothing but a mere shadow. Kakarotto goes mad with that and to the shock of his companions, he suddenly regrows his lost tail, and then activating his hidden lenses, transforming into a Golden Great Ape, at which Vegeta goes Super Saiyan 2 and smiles, as he thinks this is going to be somewhat of a challenge after all. From the sidelines Nappa made a remark that this Vegeta can not reach the third level of Super Saiyan and yet he does appear to be one of the strongest of his troupe. Kakarotto taunts Vegeta on not taking the fight seriously, slamming Vegeta to the ground and slamming his fists at him appearing to crush him like an ant. But Vegeta quickly outruns that attack and retorts that he's not taking Kakarotto seriously since he does not deserve to be taken seriously, at which Vegeta grabs his tail, flips him over and pulling it out. Having changed back, Kakarotto fires a "surprise" blast at Vegeta but misses, sweatdropping as the Saiyan prince approaches him. Vegeta then punches right through his armor before berating how pathetic he is and that he should take an example to a particular little girl he faced in the first round and that girl's grandfather, Son Gokū. With Kakarotto unconscious, Vegeta is declared the winner of the fight. Later, Vegeta is transported along with several other fighters by Babidi to a faraway planet as part of the wizard's scheme. Power As expected, Vegeta is one of the top four strongest contenders from Universe 18. His actual increase in strength in the past 10 years since the end of DBZ is unknown because he has not had a real fight yet, but he was more than capable of reducing the King of All Saiyans to an unconscious buffoon, even after his alternate self transformed into a Great Ape. He was alarmed at the battle between Broly and Vegetto, as were many others, and was one of the few not to be ripped off of the ground when Vegetto accessed his ultimate power. Techniques '''Flight:' The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: A powerful burst of energy that can be charged at various intervals. Used a full-powered energy wave version to defeat his universe 10 counterpart. Galick Gun: '''Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta used this move to counter Super Saiyan Third Grade Trunks' Super Buster Cannon. After a short beam struggle, both attacks cancelled each other out. '''Big Bang Attack: '''Vegeta used this move to attack Gohan in an attempt to test his power. Gohan was able to deflect the attack without any injuries. '''Final Flash: An ultra powerful attack and Vegeta's strongest technique. Used against Broly to help kill him during his second coming. Unnamed Attack: During his fight against Kakarotto in the novel, Vegeta uses this technique to defeat Kakarotto's Kamehameha. To initiate it, Vegeta raises a single hand above and starts to collect energy all around, in addition of adding his own. Purple energy starts to surround Vegeta before condensing into a small orb. When fired as a Super Saiyan, it is strong enough to cut through the asteroid and will remain active for several hours before dissipating. Vegeta from U13 compares it to the Blutz Waves technique. Transformations Super Saiyan Vegeta trained to reach this form after seeing Gokū and become one. Super Saiyan Second Grade While Vegeta does possess this transformation, he has yet to be seen utilizing it. Popularly known as "Ascended Super Saiyan". Vegeta dubs himself 'Super Vegeta '''when using this form. Super Saiyan 2 Between the Cell Games and Majin Buu's revival, Vegeta gained this form through intense training, he has used it in the tournament to battle . Fusions Vegetto A powerful fusion that created by merging with Goku via Potara earrings. While it has yet to be utilized in the tournament, in was used in the past against Majin Buu. A different Vegetto appears in the tournament from Universe 16. Trivia * Vegeta mentioned while fighting his Universe 10 counterpart that him growing a beard on his chin would look ridiculous. This could be a reference to Salagir mentioning that this was one of his main reasons for hating ''Dragon Ball GT. *Vegeta breaks the fourth wall on page 355, stating that he feels like he's been standing there for 2 years. Vegeta's last battle with his alternate self was in fact 2 years ago since the aforementioned page was released. *Vegeta vowed to hone his Super Saiyan 2 form to the point where he wouldn't require a Super Saiyan 3 transformation to reach insane levels of power. In the canonical series, Vegeta unlocks a "Strengthened Super Saiyan 2" form which indeed pushes his power beyond even Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form, as stated by Master Roshi, though it is still outclassed by Super Saiyan God. References es:Vegeta (Universo 18) it:Vegeta (Universo 18) ca:Vegeta (Univers 18) Category:Universe 18 Category:Male Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Participant Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Winner Category:Third Round Winner Category:Princes Category:Galactic Freeza Army